


Whistle

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sirius Black as Padfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:  Harry isn't alone on the street anymore.





	Whistle

After Harry's last mishap at school. The Dursley's made the decision that they couldn't handle his freakishness any longer and so they banished from their home and told him to never return or he would deeply regret it.

So Harry was sitting on a bench on Whisteria Walk after another day on the streets. He didn't have anywhere else to go because he'd never been further than their own neighbourhood. It was late but he wasn't sure about going anywhere yet. He was sitting there when a big scruffy black dog came out from the alley shadows. The two stared at each other for a long time and then for some reason Harry puts his lips together and whistles a familiar tune. He doesn't know why but at the back of his mind, he feels like it's something he should do. The dog perks his ears up at the whistle and trots over to Harry and sits at his feet.

Harry gently puts his hand out and begins to stroke the dog and after a few moments he seemed to remember and looked down at the dog happily.

"Padfoot." He says with a big smile wraps his arms around the scruffy dog sitting at his feet. "I remember you. Oh I've missed you. I'm so glad you found me." Harry says into the dogs fur.

"I've got nowhere to go anymore Pads. Will you stay with me and help keep me safe?" Young Harry asks after a few minutes of silence. Padfoot barks in acknowledgment and tries to cuddle closer to Harry. They stay like that for a few minutes. Then the weather begins to turn.

"Come on pads, there's a nice place in the park we can stay, at least we'll be dry and together." Harry says as he scrambles up and starts to run towards the park, Padfoot on his paws running next to him.

They get into the park and Harry clambers into a little space that's built under the climbing frame, it's got three walls and a lip on the base, so that it was pretty weather proof and stayed dry in the rain. Obviously Harry had pre planned this place. Padfoot clambered in behind Harry and as Harry settled on the group Padfoot dropped down next to him and curled himself around the small boy.

It doesn't take long for Harry to fall asleep. When he settled Padfoot moved away from Harry and suddenly the dog was replaced with a man who was as equally scruffy as his dog counterpart. He knelt down next to his godson. He made a blanket appear out of thin air and then carefully wrapped it around Harry.

"You've all I've got left pup. Maybe I can't be with you in human form, but I'm never going to leave your side in dog form." He said as he bent down and kissed Harry on the brow. He transformed back into his dog form and sidled up to Harry who turned and curled into Padfoots body. The dog just gave a happy sigh and fell into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and Comments appreciated.   
> All my uploads are unedited, so notes are welcome. 
> 
> Looking for beta. Drop me a message if you'd like to help.


End file.
